


Isoperimeters

by peternurphy



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: 4d sex, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Mild Painplay, i have never beta'd any of my fics in my life, prostate massage but there's no anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/pseuds/peternurphy
Summary: Nyarlathotep teaches Randolph Carter about multiple dimensions.





	Isoperimeters

**Author's Note:**

> one of my english teachers gave me the metaphor i used for thinking about multiple dimensions so i'd like to apologize to [REDACTED] for that

“For now, you just lay still,“ said Nyarlathotep. His voice was soft, like the hands that held onto Randolph’s neck. Randolph couldn’t help but make a small noise - Nyarlathotep could always pull things from him. “See, your body  _ naturally _ won’t work in the same way that mine does… I suppose I could  _ try _ to teach you, one day. But you  _ will _ have to pay full attention.“ He kept toying with his neck,  even as Randolph lay naked in his lap. Nyarlathotep had insisted he remove everything - including his glasses. Randolph found that strange, for Nyarlathotep always seemed to adore being seen. Now, there was simply a bronze blur above him, holding him and tracing small patterns along his skin.

“And?“ Asked Randolph quietly. Nyarlathotep had never explained exactly what he wanted to do.  Randolph could never help agreeing with him - really, Nyarlathotep could be quite sweet. And Randolph enjoyed these little surprises. If not, he always wore the direct line to the One-in-All. His questioning earned him a small pinch on the nipple. He gasped quietly. His body shifted against Nyarlathotep with the little shock. 

“You always were so demanding,’’ said Nyarlathotep. His hands moved further down on Randolph’s body. “If it’s so important to you - how much do you know about dimensions?’’

Randolph pursed his lips in thought. ’’I get physics lessons with sex, now?’’ That earned him another pinch, this time on his inner thigh, and eliciting a rather unmasculine squeak. He frowned, until Nyarlathotep’s touches became gentle again. ’’I don't know. There are other dimensions where things are different, I suppose - but I would have no idea how to get to them, or how they work.’’ Nyarlathotep laughed.

’’Oh, you humans can be so…  _ Pretentious _ . No, no. That’s far beyond you - go simpler.’’

’’I don’t get what you mean-’’

Nyarlathotep huffed. ’’You exist in three dimensions, do you not? Length, width, and breadth.’’ He demonstrated them with his hands along Randolph’s body - tracing his height for length, across his stomach for width, and from his chest to his back for breadth. Even as he lectured, he kept his voice soft. It was the exact same tone he used to offer Randolph certain favors, or persuade him to take an action. ’’It’s different, but think of your body as a box. Your… skin, and bone, and muscle…’’ He squeezed Randolph’s stomach, just enough to force another noise from him. Warm fingertips and even nails pushed into the fat that Randolph kept; Randolph felt his face flush. ’’Those are the walls of the box, and your organs are inside. Now, Randolph Carter, how do you reach into the box without breaking its walls?’’

’’You can’t,’’ answered Randolph. ’’You have to cut it open.’’ He reached down to hold onto Nyarlathotep’s hands. Was that what he planned to do?

’’Are you sure?’’ Asked Nyarlathotep. He elongated his last word as Randolph felt something inside of him - pushing gently around in his stomach, a not entirely unpleasant intrusion in his lower abdomen. He gasped loudly and shifted. Nyarlathotep’s laugh came softly around his ears as he tried to move against what he determined to be those soft fingertips. ’’Well - perhaps  _ you _ couldn’t reach inside. But somebody like myself could easily reach around those boundaries - find things  _ inside,  _ even...’’

The fingertips felt around something very low inside Randolph that caused him to groan loudly. He quickly identified it as his prostate - but he wasn’t being penetrated. Nyarlathotep hummed and gave him a small squeeze that caused Randolph to quite literally squeal. ’’How,’’ He finally managed to breathe. Nyarlathotep’s laugh continued.

Eventually he did speak. ’’Let’s take it simpler, for your poor little human brain,’’ he purred. Randolph narrowed his eyes up at him. ’’Imagine a being that lives on a sheet of paper. Any line on the paper is a boundary that this being cannot cross.’’ As he spoke, he kept up a gentle stroking along Randolph’s prostate. The feeling was centralized - but at the same time, he felt it in all of his torso, his hips, and his legs. ’’But you could simply move your finger above the boundary to place it across the boundary. Could you not?’’

Randolph nodded slowly at that. It was hard to focus. His cock was rock hard, and he swore that it was twitching of its own accord. He went to move his hands - and found that Nyarlathotep had them held with tentacles.  ’’I could,’’ he said. ’’So you’re saying… I’m on the paper, and you’re using a different direction to cross the boundary of… of my body.’’ He barely grasped it in practice, but he found himself able to understand the theory. 

’’Smart boy!’’ Again, another squeeze that made Randolph keen. ’’You see, Randolph Carter, there are infinite dimensions - or, I suppose, directions. Every species thinks their dimensions are the first ones - so from your perspective, I’m touching you from the fourth. If you weren’t blind right now, you certainly wouldn’t  be able to process what my wrist is doing.’’ He giggled and angled Randolph’s head. But as Nyarlathotep had pointed out, Randolph only saw the blur of the end of Nyarlathotep’s wrist, and nothing inside of his abdomen. 

Then the sensation abruptly stopped. Randolph whined again - he missed it, and his stomach felt like it was shifting to account for the loss of the hand. His hips bucked upwards as he saw the bronze blur approach his face. Then fingers were pushed in his mouth, and he tasted something - like blood, but far weaker. He sucked on the fingers and glanced up. ’’Taste yourself,’’ said Nyarlathotep softly. ’’You know, sometimes species that only share one dimension intersect,’’ he said. Randolph hummed, confused - and desperate. ’’You want touch?’’ Asked Nyarlathotep; Randolph nodded desperately.

The fingers stayed in his mouth - or, they didn’t exit through his lips. But the touch was back inside of Randolph, making him shift and moan again. ’’I assume you see how that could be disastrous, though. Sometimes it’s just insanity - other times, something gets  _ cut _ -’’

Randolph screamed. It felt like Nyarlathotep was grabbing something major now - and he couldn’t tell what. The pain was centralized where the pleasure had been - and he thrashed and spasmed, trying to pull the hand out of him. ’’Ah-ah - careful, Randolph Carter. You could  _ break  _ something if you don’t lay still.’’ The pain intensified. Burning would not have been intense enough to describe the degree of pain he felt. It was closer to electricity - a pure, white-hot spread that he had to assume was atomizing everything inside of him. He tried to stay still out of fear. His eyes were wide as he stared at Nyarlathotep, tears rolling down his face and making his vision gray out. The pain was going to kill him.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, it was back into the pleasure - with no traces remaining. Randolph panted. ’’I, of course, exist in far more than your three dimensions,’’ said Nyarlathotep. Randolph was shaking harder, certain he was going to come - and Nyarlathotep kept  _ lecturing _ him. He moaned loudly as Nyarlathotep tried to speak. Then that white pain was back - he screeched and almost jerked out of the bed. That let him see something. It was a bulge which came out of his stomach, in the blurry shape of a hand. Randolph screamed louder; he tried to pull away; the bulge stayed in place and lifted him off of the ground. He felt his skin and muscle and fat holding him in midair. They strained against gravity, and while the pain given as punishment was gone, this new feeling felt like his abdomen was going to split open. The muscles and fat stretched and he groaned until he was dropped back on the bed. His cock was still wet.

’’Learned your lesson?’’

’’Depends on the lesson.’’

Nyarlathotep simply pinched inside of Randolph. Randolph’s cock jumped, and he gasped. ’’I’ll try to stay still,’’ he offered. Nyarlathotep tsk-ed at him.

’’The lesson wasn’t to stay still. The lesson was to listen to me when I am speaking.’’

’’I couldn’t help it,’’ said Randolph. He tried to mimic the silky tone that Nyarlathotep liked to take when Randolph was upset with him. In his eyes, he did a good job. Nyarlathotep seemed to think otherwise. He earned another, larger pinch - and that was what brought him over.

Randolph squirmed and moaned as his cock finally spilled. His body shook against Nyarlathotep - he could feel the orgasm more in the rest of his body than his cock. Even when he had regular penetrative sex, he usually touched his cock or had somebody else do it. This was different - there was nothing but the travelling waves of warmth and pleasure and energy. Nyarlathotep cackled again. He squeezed now. Randolph guessed that he was feeling two fingers inside of him, evidently trying to push more out of him. His cock kept spilling liquid, now with a heavy sensitivity instead of the pleasure he had previously felt. But the tendrils let go of his hands - and he smacked Nyarlathotep’s arm until the hand inside of him was removed.

’’One day, I’ll teach you to be less impudent.’’

’’No you won’t.’’

Nyarlathotep gave a ‘hrmph’ - and reached back inside to give another harsh pinch. Randolph bolted up with a shriek. He smacked at the god; Nyarlathotep laughed and grabbed him by the arms. ’’Cuddle me,’’ he declared. Tendrils wrapped around Randolph to hold him against the god, and in the moment, he didn’t regret teaching Nyarlathotep that concept. ’’I’ll show you more, you know,’’ he said softly. 

’’You’re lucky you’re pretty,’’ said Randolph.

’’And you’re lucky you enjoy this.’’


End file.
